


Podfic: 'Rewrite' by flowerdeluce

by peasina



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Community: podfic_bingo, Flashbacks, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Read by the Author, Sound Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: Like the saloon’s pianola, Maeve's built to dance to someone else’s music. If she's to get out of here, recruit an army, she needs to learn how to rewrite the steps. Her first narrative test on another host should be a simple one, nothing complicated. Don’t run before you can walk. Don’t attract Their attention.Set during series one, episode eight.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	Podfic: 'Rewrite' by flowerdeluce

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rewrite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846765) by [flowerdeluce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdeluce/pseuds/flowerdeluce). 



> For anyone who'd appreciate a warning: there are sound effects used in Maeve's flashback scenes. The second begins with a gunshot no louder than my voice, then features heavy breathing and a heartbeat. This fic also briefly features canon-typical character death (Maeve's daughter.)
> 
> The foosteps, creaking door, and heavy breathing were recorded by me. All other sound effects are from [BBCfx](http://bbcsfx.acropolis.org.uk/). (Full titles: "Rural graden, Maropiu, nr Dargaville", "Flintlock Duelling Pistol, five shots fired, fifth hits metal target", and "Heart beating, 18 year old male's heart.")
> 
> I'd appreciate any constructive feedback on my reading/editing. As the original story is also mine, feel free to leave feedback on that too, either here or on the fic itself.
> 
> This is a fill for my [podfic-bingo](https://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) 2020 card. It fulfills two squares: Female Character, and Incorporate Sound Effects.

  
  
Stream and download from archive.org, [here](https://ia801403.us.archive.org/27/items/rewrite-01/Rewrite01.mp3).


End file.
